My Little Pony: The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: After Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon send out nasty newspapers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders run away from home! It's up to Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six to find them! Will they be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Me: Here's something completely different...Anyways, I'll be doing a story on My Little Pony, but there's a little catch to it. The catch? You'll find out soon enough! I don't own anything but the idea and no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was another day at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. The bell began to ring, meaning it was time to head home. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, decided to head back to their CMC club treehouse and think of another idea to earn a Cutie Mark.<p>

However, when all the colts and fillies were exiting, Diamond Tiara was waiting for the basement of the schoolhouse to be empty so that way she could strike at the CMC. Silver Spoon was inside to make sure the others would leave.

"Don't worry. Things will be just fine. I can handle it," the filly with glasses told the students leaving.

When they all left, Silver gave Diamond the signal that the coast was clear.

The two rich fillies began to find a way to further insult the three friends. But since they've been busy lately, they weren't sure how to bully them.

As they were searching, the two found something. It was an old Gaby Gum newspaper that said,

"Diamond Causes Family Discord! Has a rich filly gone too far?"

It also began to describe what Diamond did to the three friends and her blackmail to them. It didn't state what the blackmail was, but she was ticked.

The purple pony turned to her only companion and said, "Those Blank Flanks are SO gonna get it! And I know how...Silver! We've got some work to do..."

The gray pony nodded her head and began to type out something that would show NOT to mess with the rich.

* * *

><p>That night, the mares and stallions were settling in. Diamond Tiara told her father, Filthy Rich, that she would be attending a sleepover with Silver Spoon. He gave her permission, but the truth of the matter was that she lied.<p>

The two fillies decided to deliver their newly formed newspapers to the families of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The papers said,

"Rarity, Element of Greed! Sweetie Speaks the Truth from the Booth!"

"Applejack, Element of Decit! Applebloom Lets it All Out From Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Rainbow Dash, Element of Disloyalty! Scoot Quits the Fans and Says to Not Let the Coolness Fool Others!"

Their plan was that the newspapers would cause the families to the CMC to never love them ever again.

* * *

><p>"...And that's how a'm gonna get ma' Cutie Mark in heavy sleepin'! Isn't that great, Applejack," Applebloom was happily explaining to her sister. "...That's great," her sister sheepishly said.<p>

This was a common thing for the sisters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, having to hear their younger siblings' plans to know their meaning in life.

"Anyways, a'm gonna hit the hay. G'night, Applejack!" "G'night, Applebloom."

Shortly after the bowed filly went to sleep, the Pony of Honesty heard a knock at the door. She found the newspaper created by her sister's bullies. She picked it up and became shocked by it.

She would be mad, but she began to think about something. She knew that Applebloom regretted what happened when she wrote the newspaper. Would this really be _her _work?

However, as AB was headed for bed, she peeped from her door's handle hold an found out what her big sister had. Without hesitation, the young filly exited out her window, feeling like her family wouldn't love her anymore.

Applejack opened the door and said, "Applebloom, I know you're asleep and all, but we need to talk about somethin' I just fou-" Her sentence ended with a gasp as she noticed her sister was gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in the town of Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash put Scootaloo to bed and began her speed training. But as she was flying, Dash noticed the newspaper. She picked it up and began to prepare a snow cloud in order to wake up her adopted sister.<p>

Unlike Applejack, Rainbow Dash was more on the tough side, especially compared to other ponies like Miss Cheerlie, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

Scoot heard the cloud and flew out with her scooter. She didn't know what she did, but she sure didn't wanna find out.

The Pony of Loyalty kicked the door open and said, "Okay, kid. We need to-Huh? Kid? Where did you go?"

* * *

><p>After leaving, Scootaloo found Applebloom running through the streets of Ponyville, just by SugarCube Corner.<p>

"Scootaloo? What ya' doin' here?"

"I'm in trouble with Rainbow Dash! I don't know why, but I just am! I heard a rain cloud, so I made like a Wonderbolt and hightailed out here."

"Whoa!"

"What's going on with you?"

"Applejack found an old Gaby Gum! Or at least it looked like one."

The two realized something, looked to each other, and said in unison, "We need to warn Sweetie Belle!"

And so, Applebloom continued to gallop behind Scootaloo on her special scooter.

* * *

><p>"...And so, I won't disturb you in your rest. Isn't that a great compromise, Rairty," Sweetie Belle said to her older sister as she was getting ready for bed.<p>

"Sweetie Belle, I understand what you're trying to do. And, while I do appreciate the thought, how is wrapping yourself up like a blanket cocoon going to help give me sleep without any disturbances?!"

"It sounds weird, but I'll be so snuggled that it'll be like I'm not even here."

"..."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"...Fine. But I'll need those blankets for inspiration tomorrow," Rarity said as she left Sweetie Belle's room.

A few minutes after Sweetie began to wrap herself up, she heard a knock on her window. She turned to see her fellow crusaders.

She asked, "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"It's urgent. If Rarity finds a newspaper, then come with us," Scootaloo explained.

"A newspaper? What for?"

Applebloom began to explain, "We don't know, either. But we think it's filled with bad stuff about our families-"

But before the young Earth Pony could continue to explain, they heard a knock at the young unicorn's room.

"Sweetie Belle! We need to talk!"

Rightfully so, the Pony of Generosity found the paper, too.

The white filly opened her window as fast as she could and took off with the other two.

"I found this right now a-"

Rarity's complaint was stopped by a gasp and then a faint when she noticed her sibling was gone.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a forest, the Cutie Mark Crusaders began to discuss their plans for the future.<p>

Applebloom began by saying, "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, but I wish I can just fly us out of Ponyville," Scootaloo said with a sigh as she looked at her wings.

Sweetie Belle was in a deep thinking state, but the other two noticed her horn slightly glowing. She noticed the to looking at her and asked, "What? I've been getting magic lessons from Twilight." But when she said this, she got the same idea as her friends did.

"Are ya' ready," the bowed Earth pony asked her horned friend.

The young unicorn nodded and began to concentrate all of her magic into creating a teleportation spell.

However, during the process, a random jolt of thunder hit Sweetie Belle directly on the horn. She picked herself right back up. However, she noticed her horn was charged to do even the toughest of spells.

There was a voice from the sky that said, "Are you okay?" The voice revealed to be the fillies' fellow classmate, Dinky Doo. The bubbly pegasus poked her head from the cloud that shot the thunder bolt and called, "Sorry about that!"

Sweetie called back, "Its okay! In fact, I think it helped us! Thank you!" "You're welcome," the ditzy filly replied as she flew away to find Derpy.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders began to focus on their plan once again. But Sweetie Belle didn't cause the teleportation spell like planned. Instead she created three warping areas!

They all weren't so sure about what each one contained, but it would be better than having to be unloved by their sisters and friends. So, they gave each other a high-hoof and jumped inside each one.

However, just from the distance, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witnessed the whole thing in a nearby bush.

The purple pony turned to her only friend and said, "Did you see that? Now that those Blank Flanks are gone, nopony will miss them!"

But the companion began to realize something and replied, "It is!...But if they're gone, then they're just hiding from them. Wouldn't it be better to bring them back to Ponyville and have them deal with it forever?"

Diamond gave this some thought and said, "Huh...That's a good point...After them!"

She and Silver chose one of the portals. They weren't sure which one, but they knew what they wanted to do.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Twilight called upon Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash for a meeting upon the new problem.<p>

The Elements of Honesty, Generosity, and Loyalty explained the newspaper that they found and the fillies running away. They each began to feel guilty about the Gaby Gum incident, but they knew that they had to find their sisters.

Princess Twilight began to pinpoint the exact location of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. However, she was surprised by what she found out as she said, "Wait a minute...They're...They're not in Equstria!"

The other ponies gasped in shock at the news. Pinkie Pie popped up from a small stack of books and suggested, "Maybe they were kidnapped by strangers! Oh, no wait! Maybe aliens! Or they were getting early birthday presents for everypony by going to a new dimension!" "Pinkie! They ran away," Twilight corrected.

As the alicorn was investigating more about the fillies' disappearance, her horn began to glow. She wasn't able to control it at all!

The others were trying to control the Princess. As they were, Fluttershy noticed something small on the ground. She asked, "Huh? What's...It's...A fabric?"

But then Twilight's horn began to interact with the string. As she did, there were three dimension portals that appeared before their very eyes. She realized and exclaimed, "It's not a fabric...It's a rip in time and space!"

After much discussing and figuring out with CMC member would be, the Mane 6 became in pairs. Twilight suggested the idea of each duo would have at least one member with wings just in case something were to happen. The pairs were Twilight and Rarity to search for Sweetie Belle, Applejack and Fluttershy to find Applebloom, and Pinkie Pie, who volunteered the moment they started picking pairs, went with Rainbow Dash to go see Scootaloo.

Could the Cutie Mark Crusaders be saved? Or would Diamond Tiara finally achieve a victory she's been wanting?


	2. Chapter 2: Total Pony Pakitew Island

**Me: Well, it's time for more My Little Pony. It's going to be a crossover story, but there's one reason it's not under said bin...I can only choose two categories. But oh, well...At least we have this. Anyways, today's chapter will cover up Applebloom. Total Drama and My Little Pony belong to their respective companies and no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day on a mysterious island. There was clear water, fine trees, and a lovely sky. The birds were singing, the fish were swimming elegantly, and the other animals were roaming for food throughout the piece of floating land. However, there were also humans on the island because of a host who figured they could stay there for the rest of their summer. This was the one and only dimension of Total Drama!<p>

Now, a portal appeared and there was a little girl. She had red hair with a red bow in it, slightly tanned skin, a yellow shirt, a purple skirt, and reddish-orange eyes. Applebloom turned into a human like Twilight did from a previous adventure.

The young filly...Er...Girl looked around to see if there were others that could help her. But when she saw another portal from a distance, she assumed that Applejack followed her. So, she dropped her bow and ran somewhere to hide.

She found a mess hall and decided to seek shelter in there. She entered from the back door, where she saw the actual kitchen. After looking around for something to eat because she arrived on an empty stomach, AB found a huge bucket full of bright, red apples. She thought to herself and decided to make some apple cider for herself and anyone else she'd meet.

The youngest Apple got to work! She cleaned the pots and other equipment needed, got the seeds out, created the cider, poured them into fine glasses, and got a tray to place the drinks.

However, her ability to create more was put on hold when she heard footsteps. Her only assumption was that the cook was coming. So, she left a note on one of the glasses and dashed out before anyone could find her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there was a girl with a red cheerleader uniform, white boots, somewhat light-blonde hair, teal eyes, white skin, and a beauty mark on her cheek. This was Amy, one of the most vile Total Drama contestants that ever roamed the Earth.<p>

Now, on this day, as she was impatiently waiting for her nicer twin sister, Sammy, to bring her food, she noticed a portal above her. She called, "Samey! Get your butt here and block this hole!" There was no answer as two girls came out, one of which landed on the rude twin.

One girl had whitish-gray ponytail, light turquoise glasses, a pearl necklace, gray skin, purple eyes, a silver coat, a gray shirt, and a purple skirt with a special spoon pattern on it.

The other, who landed on Amy, had white skin with a small hue of purple, blue eyes, a purple ponytail with a white streak, a tiara on her head, a light purplish-pink shirt, and a matching skirt.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were in the same dimension as Applebloom was in!

Amy pushed Diamond off and yelled, "OW! What's the idea?!" "Excuse me? YOU'RE yelling at me," the rich girl replied. "Yes, I am! Who the heck are you, anyways?" "I'm Diamond Tiara and this is Silver Spoon. We're ponies from Pon-" "Ponies? Oh, don't make me laugh. You two don't look like horses at all!"

The two new girls looked at each other and then at themselves. They would've freaked out, but they kinda found themselves to look pretty cute.

After a rough start, Amy called to the woods once again. "Spare-mey! We have visitors!" "Who's Spare-mey," Silver asked, not hearing such a name like that. "She's my sister who should've never been born. You wouldn't understand, Silver," the blonde replied.

Diamond began to suspect this was familiar...So, she said to her 'friend,' "How about you find this Spare-mey person and maybe find that Blank-Flank while you're at it so...that way I can talk to Goldilocks about what to get you for your birthday!" The gray girl heard that and rushed into the forest.

When Silver Spoon left, it gave Amy to wonder more about Diamond Tiara.

"...A 'blank-flank?'" "Hm? Oh! It's what I call losers who can't get their Cutie Mark. There are three we're looking for so that way their sisters hate them forever!" "What did they do?" "Well, my 'friend' and I decided to frame them by selling newspapers of their sisters being Discorded!" "Whoa...I like your attitude!" "And the best part is that Silver Spoon will back me up even though I don't even care about her feelings!"

The two realized how much they had in common. And so, without Silver knowing, Diamond and Amy became friends with the same goals.

* * *

><p>Nearby the Pahkitew dock, just where the Blast of Shame is located, another portal appeared but without anybody else noticing. Out came two girls who hit the ground hard.<p>

One had a cowgirl hat, a slightly large body, a long and light blonde ponytail, white freckles, medium-coated tan skin, green eyes, blue overalls, a yellow shirt underneath, and blue shorts.

The other had pretty normal-sized body, light pink hair, a yellow dress-like skirt with little pink butterflies, a light green shirt, and blue eyes.

As of like the other girls who made it there earlier, Applejack and Fluttershy arrived to Pahkitew Island.

Now, Applejack was unconscious because she hit the rough floor so painfully. Fluttershy didn't notice her friend was out cold until she picked herself up. She noticed and said in her usually quiet tone, "! Applejack! Don't worry...I'll go find some help!"

Fluttershy began to run as she searched for any kind of assistance she could get for the cowgirl. However, as she began to enter the island, she accidentally bumped into someone.

After feeling the impact, Fluttershy began to explain with an apology. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir...Or ma'am. My friend needs help and-" "Hey, it's okay. I probably should've watched where I was walkin', too," the stranger replied.

DJ, the teddy bear of Total Drama, grabbed Fluttershy's hands and picked her up. She thanked him for understanding and noticed Bunny, DJ's pet, on his shoulder. She began to pet him softly as she said to the small creature, "Oh. Hello there, little guy." The gentle giant noticed the connection between his pet and the girl.

"Oh, yeah! That's Bunny. I found him on another island." "He seems very happy." "Um...You look like you're really good with animals." "Back at home, I have a bunny named Angel. He's a little more...Um...Headstrong...But he's really nice once you get to know him."

The two began to blush a little until Fluttershy remembered something important. She said, "! Applejack! She's a friend of mine and she hit the ground hard. She needs help!" He replied to her, "Don't worry. I think I have a friend who's really good at healing others."

And with that, the duo rushed to find help for Applejack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Applejack woke up from her state of pain. "Mm...Huh? Where and what in tarnations am I?" She looked at herself to see that she was also a human, but much different than the human form of AJ that Twilight met from awhile back. She got up and, after shaking off the pain, she went off to search for her little sister.<p>

As the Element of Honesty was running, she slammed into someone and fell back to the ground. A voice said to her, "Ow! What the heck, gurl! You in some rush or somethin'?!"

The new girl picked herself up and explained before taking off again, "I am...I need to find my sister." But as she was taking off again, she was slower because she was bruised from the crash here. The voice, that revealed to be the luscious figure known as LeShawna, picked Applejack up and took her to safety.

* * *

><p>"Applejack?..." "Um...Wake up...Please?" "You're alright, gurl."<p>

The Southern girl woke up again, only to see herself on a picnic blanket with 3 people. Fluttershy introduced AJ to DJ, who then introduced both girls to LeShawna. After the meets were done, the females that represented Kindness and Honesty explained their reasons for being here: Finding Applebloom.

"...And that's why we're here. I just don't understand why Applebloom would do this, even after the ruckus that happened before." "Yeah...It's very unlikely in her heart to post Discorded stories about us."

LeShawna said to the once-ponies, "Don't worry, you two. We're here to help." "Oh, yeah. We've dealt with problems like these before," DJ added in.

But as they were about to go find the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Fluttershy's stomach began to rumble. "Oh...Excuse me..." When AJ's stomach repeated Flutter's sound, she said, "I don't think we got chow before we left." LeShawna told the two, "Well, the food here's usually bad. But my Honey Pie met 'dis new boy who's makin' some really good sandwiches."

* * *

><p>Now, Applebloom was able to escape the kitchen before Chef Hatchet could see her. She looked around for any kind of hiding place. A bush wouldn't cut it, so she needed a real place to prevent anyone from bringing her back to Applejack.<p>

However, she noticed a little outhouse in a plain field and decided to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLEBLOOM<strong>: _*enters the outhouse* As long as I'm in here, AJ won't find me. *notices the camera* Huh? Am I bein' recorded? *after thinking* Well, I guess I should just talk to myself and whoever else a'm talking to. I know Diamond Tiara's a bully, but I don't think Silver is! Even though a'm tryin' to avoid Applejack, she taught me about friendship. Maybe I could be Silver's friend..._

* * *

><p>However, the girl was unaware that the gray girl listened to every word that was said. "She...Wants to be my friend?" But when the redhead came out, the other female hid behind a tree and then made her way into the same outhouse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SILVER SPOON<strong>: _*scoffs* Yeah right! That blank-flank probably knew I was listening to her! *now curious* But...How?_

* * *

><p>Back with the two Elements and their new friends, they found a stage. "Apparently, today's Comedy Day here on the island," LeShawna explained as the little group found a table to sit. The gurl met up with Harold, her geek in blue armor of love.<p>

She introduced him to the two girls, but he knew them already as his green eyes sparkled like the ones Anime characters tend to have. The others began to feel weird until he explained, "I've heard of Pony culture and even studied it. But gosh! It's great meeting you two in person!" "Why, thank you. You're rather different yet kind yourself," Fluttershy replied as the group got their lunches.

But Mr. MacGrady's attention was captured by Applejack and the body that she was given for this dimension. "You resemble LeShawna in so many ways that I can't even count." The Element of Honesty had a confused look on her face and asked, "What do ya mean?" "Well, you're both really b-" But before Harold could continue, LeShawna grabbed him with her hand on his mouth and said, "Oh, he's probably kiddin'! We're just really beautiful gurls..." "...Okay...A'm just gonna eat."

After taking a bite out of her creamy sandwich, Applejack said to the ginger, "Hey. These taste great. Where'd ya get these?"

However, before the answer was given out by speech, the answer revealed itself on stage!

There was a skinny boy with messy brown hair, green eyes, a yellow shirt with a collar and a sandwich on the back, and orange pants. He was doing all sorts of hilarious routines that always equaled the same results he wanted: making others laugh and a yummy lunch meal to eat.

Applejack was quickly able to recognize this new male. "Wait...Cheese Sandwich?" And, at the same time, Cheese easily recalled her and her kind friend. "Applejack? Fluttershy?"

Cheese and AJ locked eyes in shock as the others didn't know what to think. "Well...This is certainly awkward," Harold said, still fixated on how LeShawna and Applejack looked so similar.

The Key Element became fixated on the Element of Honesty. He met her when he came to help out with Rainbow Dash's party, but he never really got to know her.

So, he said to her, after mustering all the courage he could squeeze out of himself, "You're much bigger than I remembered...Um...Especially if we compare each other..."

Unfortunately, he unintentionally peeved her a little as she responded, "Excuse me?" "Uh...I mean that-"

Before he could reply, Harold grabbed Cheese and said, "Oh, he made it here a few minutes ago! Hehe...He's somewhat adjusting..."

LeShawna facepalmed as DJ and Fluttershy looked at each other with thoughts of concern and confusion.

After the group explained to Mr. Sandwich the commotion of Applebloom's disappearance, he pulled out a magnifying glass and said to the group, "Missing a sister? Well, could she be here? Or is she located somewhere else? No matter the questions! It's a complete mystery!"

Harold, who was familiar to the genre, played a key on his keyboard to add emphasis to the problem at hand. Upon this, LeShawna held his hand and told him, "Sugar, there's a time for everythang, but it ain't now." "Oh...Sorry, LeLuscious," he replied after blushing and placing the item on the ground.

And so, the Crossover 6 decided to investigate in hopes of finding Applebloom. However, Fluttershy saw the red bow and told the gang, "Guys! Applebloom dropped her bow. SHe's here, but where?" "The mystery advances," Harold exclaimed before realizing the words his gurl told him earlier. He cleared his throat and changed his words to, "Um...He have a clue..."

DJ noticed something else upon the ground. But instead of an item, it was footprints. He told the others, "I think I know where." The step marks led to the Mess Hall, but before they could get any further, a swift foot kicked the redhead nerd right in the face.

Once he got up, he and the others gasped at what it revealed to be. Amy and Diamond Tiara were ready for battle! Silver Spoon returned and claimed, "I saw where Appleblo-" She notice the groups glaring at each other. "Um...Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Deep within the forest, Applebloom rested upon a tree. She began to relfect on her past as she placed the tray of apple ciders on the ground. She sighed and began to tear up. However, her ears perked up when she heard something.<p>

Music...Sweet, beautiful music...Complete with a soothing voice and guitar strings...

This caught her immediate attention as she followed the melody. Once the voice was finished singing, she called, "Um...Hello up there! Mind if I come up?" "Yeah! Sure," the mysterious person replied.

With the help of the tree branches, the CMC leader was able to get herself to where the voice's owner was. She gasped and tried to hide a blush to reveal that the singer was Trent.

"Um...Hey." "..." "Are you okay?" "Hm?...! Oh! A'm fine. Mah name's Applebloom." "I'm Trent. Nice to meet you."

But as soon as the two were getting to know each other, there was a thud on the ground. The two went down to land in order to see where it came from.

It was Sammy, who was with her friends Jasmine and Shawn.

The redhead picked up the tray and told the nice twin, "A'm so sorry! I forgot I placed mah drinks here!" "Aw, that's okay. By the way, who are you," the blonde replied. The Zombie Nut hid behind his tall girlfriend and piped in, "You may not look like a zombie, but I wanna be safe since you look like you're not from here!"

The girl who was also a filly explained her problem to the new friends. As she did, she handed them each a mug that had her freshly made apple Cider, which was happily recepted for its interesting taste. When she was done, she sighed in sadness.

She finished her story and added in some words on what she would do now. "...And that's why a'm here. Oh...Applejack probably believed the baloney the stories had in 'em. But, if I try, I don't think she'll wanna listen to me. Or, worse, I don't she'll ever care about me aga-"

However, she was cut off by Jasmine, who hesitantly said, "What? No! I'm sure your sister would understand if you told her the truth if she listened." "'Ya think so?"

"Yes. I've been through this before. In a challenge, Shawn was almost gonna get disqualified if he didn't show up, so I was gonna throw it to keep him in. But he whacked me when he arrived. I was mad at him and didn't even give him a reason as of why I was against him."

The Apocalypse Nut replied, "You were going to throw it to keep me in?" The Aussie nodded before herlove had a sad, puppy-eyed face. His head drooped as he said, "...Aw...YOu had every right for hating me back there."

Jas kissed Shawn in order to make him feel better. She said, "Aw, I understand, Shawn." She turned back to the little girl and said, "Sometimes, the truth hurts and people might not wanna hear it. But if you have courage, I'm sure your sister would be more than willing to understand."

Sammy decided to share some of her own advice to Applebloom. "And I totally know how you feel about being bullied. My sister Amy bullies me just because I was born." "What?! That ain't right at all!" "She gets everything and, even after she was eliminated, she came back to eliminate me." "Wow...A'm so sorry..." "Well, I didn't know how to protect myself back then. But after I met Jasmine and Shawn, I began to stand up for myself."

Finally, Trent decided to help AB with the Cutie Mark problem by telling a story of his own. "Maybe your talent will come if you ignore it." "Huh?" "Um...Here's what I mean. If you focus on other things, then maybe your special talent will come to you." "Really?" "My parents always tried to set me up to a route of accounting, but no matter how much I tried to get better at it, I just couldn't get a grasp at it. However, when I found a guitar in a shop, I gave it a strum and found my talent." "Ohhhhhh..."

Applebloom began to feel better, especially with her new friends and their help to her. In fact, as a sign of thanks, she kissed Trent right on the lips. She blushed before she hugged him. He also began to blush as the other 3 awed.

The young girl got an idea after thinking about something. She proposed, "Ah got it! Maybe I could go to Ponyville and make an apology gift! And maybe an apology cider! Wanna come?"

The others agreed, including Shawn after he considered that unicorns and Pegasus actually had the best chances of survival. So, they all went in search of a portal to head back home.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLEBLOOM: <strong>*blushing* I...I think I like Trent. He's really nice. A'm glad he and the others could help me.

* * *

><p><strong>TRENT: <strong>*also blushing* Applebloom's really sweet. I feel kinda bad for her. And...Nobody's never been this nice to me aside from Gwen.

* * *

><p>Back at the groups, conflict began to rise once again.<p>

"Why are 'ya after mah sister if she didn't do anything wrong," the Element of Honesty began. Diamond scoffed and retorted, "Hey! It's not my fault your sister's a total blank-flank!"

Harold, being himself, added his own words by explaining, "Technically, a foal doesn't have their Cutie Marks at birth. So, therefore-" But before he could finish, Amy kicked him right below the belt.

* * *

><p><strong>CHEESE SANDWICH: <strong>*with Harold next to him* Feeling better?

**HAROLD: ***holding an ice pack close to his kiwis* ...I think so...Why do girls have to hurt so much? Gosh!

**CHEESE SANDWICH: **Well, I have a sister who used to be like that...Until she reformed.

**HAROLD: **You're lucky! My sister has no intentions to reform! And it's worse because she's even smarter than I am! *hugs Cheese Sandwich*

**CHEESE SANDWICH: **! *hugging Harold* Um...*tries to comfort* There there...

* * *

><p>The last gesture from the Vile Twin angered LeShawna as Cheese took the geek behind Fluttershy and DJ.<p>

"Oh, 'dat is SO crossin' the line," the sista' yelled. She was ready to attack the bullies...If it hadn't been for the Gentle Two holding onto her in desperation of no physical pain.

* * *

><p><strong>LESHAWNA: <strong>*aggravated* I am SO done with Amy and 'dis Diamond gurl! Nobody hurts my baby and gets away with it!

* * *

><p><strong>FLUTTERSHY: <strong>*hugging DJ* I hate this kind of conflict...I don't think it's right...

**DJ: ***pets Fluttershy* It'll be okay. She's just a little quick-tempered.

* * *

><p>However, as the two groups of good and bad were going to face-off, there was an announcement from behind.<p>

**"Attention, campers! There's an important matter that's needed to be discussed! Move your butts to the dock! PRONTO!"**

With that, the good and evil sets went off together to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>DIAMOND TIARA: <strong>*scoffs* Whatever's going on BETTER help me find Blank-flank!

* * *

><p>After reaching where the dock was, which was where the Cannon of Shame was located, Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet were there, with a big screen television next to the duo.<p>

The Narcissistic Host began by saying, "It has caught to my attention that certain somebodies have come to the island without any identification whatsoever. For example, there's been someone in Chef's kitchen making some sort of delicious beverage."

After those words were said, the Cook held up the mug of apple cider that Applebloom left in the kitchen of the Mess Hall.

Chris continued, "Now, we would have you do a mystery-themed challenge to find the culprits, but, because we have footage and I'm pretty sure everybody doesn't wanna see Harold in his crappy LeShawna-less Days again, we're just gonna cut to the chase!"

* * *

><p><strong>LESHAWNA: <strong>Somehow, with 'dis comin' from Chris, I ain't surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>HAROLD: <strong>*slightly flustered, with the ice pack gone* I missed her and I regretted voting her out that season! Why do they call me out on it?! Idiots!

* * *

><p>With a push of a button, Chris played every single clip that showed Applebloom on the island! From making the ciders with ease, to her confessional about wanting to be Silver's friend, to meeting Trent and the others, to her kiss with Trent, making the plans to return to Ponyville. However, the second-to-last scene didn't show how the kiss started, so Applejack thought that the Music Boy kissed her sister.<p>

But, when she saw AB's confessional, Diamond Tiara realized that Chris was going to play the footage of her admitting her true intentions of getting Silver Spoon to be her friend! So, she took off her shoe and hit the eject button the tape player. Once it came out, she tried to catch it, only for an eagle to fly by and grab it!

The others looked to the Rich Brat with either confusion or disbelief. Chris, who definitely had an annoyed look on his face, told the purple girl, "Thank you for ruining the fun, Diamond."

The enemies decided to follow the bird who took the evidence. However, before they could, a very angry Applejack roped the two mean girls and Silver Spoon into a tight bundle. Fluttershy was concerned for the girl of Honesty and asked, "Applejack?...Are...You okay?" "...Ah...A'm fine...Let's just go," was all the farm girl could respond with a very stern tone before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLEJACK: <strong>*mad* Who does that boy think he is kissing mah sister?...

* * *

><p>As the heroes were traveling to where Applebloom and her new group of friends were, Applejack was still upset about what happened between her sister and Trent. Knowing how that feels from before, LeShawna gave Amy, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon to Fluttershy and DJ as the gurl went to talk to AJ.<p>

The sista' walked up to there the girl of Sweet Apple Acres and said to her, "Hey, gurl. Feelin' betta'?" "Nope...," was the response. LeShawna took in a deep breath and decided that, if backstories helped Applebloom, then maybe one could help Applejack.

"...I kinda know how ya' feel on 'dis term, gurl." "? How would you know?" "Well, back a couple of seasons on 'dis show, I kinda trashtalked my friends and faked a cry to get a reward..." "Really? What happened?" "Well..."

At the back of the group, Cheese Sandwich and Harold were discussing the same story when the former asked the latter for advice on how to make Applejack feel better.

"...And so, after we witnessed Sky hurting Dave by lying to him, LeShawna decided to tell me the truth about the reward intentions." "She did? What happened?" "Well, I began to cry, mainly because I voted her out for something that, while seemed bad, turned out to be good in terms of helping our relationship."

"...When he started to bawl his little green eyes out, I let Harold know that I forgave him and that my daddy was totally okay with him," the Ghetto Queen finished as she then showed AJ the proposal ring the geek gave her.

Back with the Comedy Boys, Harold gave Cheese the piece of help that could soothe AJ. "My point is that there's always a time to be silly and a time to be serious. In this case, with Applejack in a state of denial and anger, this is a perfect time to be serious." "Ohhhhhhhhhh...Thanks!" "Don't mention it."

After thinking a little more to himself, Harold's mind produced an idea. And it all started with a little wind-up toy.

* * *

><p>Upon a large cliff, there was a special ranbow-Mane 6 colored portal that would guarantee the path back to Equestria.<p>

Now, when Applebloom's group made it up with ease, they looked down at how much land there was from getting to the sea. But knowing what was right, the young filly jumped in first without hesitation. Trying to earn a Cutie Mark in skydiving into water? Nope. She remembered Trent's advice.

Speaking of Trent, he placed his guitar into his case before jumping. As he was placing his valuable item in there, Jasmine and Sammy jumped together.

Once the music boy dived, Shawn went to go for the water, but not in the way he expected. He saw a Para-Sheepamoo in the sky. Now, a Sheepamoo was a kind of Cutieman (the TD dimension's version of Pokemon), but because it can't fly, the Zombie Nut began to freak out until he inadvertently walked off the cliff.

The thing about the Flying Sheepamoo...It was also Harold's wind-up toy with a camera. So, after it processed the information, it flew back to its creator.

* * *

><p>Just before the large group made it to the cliff, the eagle dropped the cassette tape into the water, which warped it to Ponyville.<p>

* * *

><p>When the 9 people made it, they looked below to see how high it would be from there to Equestria.<p>

LeShawna began to discuss certain rules to the other 8. "Okay, now Applebloom and the othas' made it through here, thank you Harold for showin' us where." "Don't mention it, my Beautiful God of Chocolate," the redhead blushed.

The gurl continued, "Anyways, we have to go in with some safety precautions. Rule 1, no pushin' othas' into the water. If 'ya do, then yo' goin' in there, courtesy of me. Rule 2, if 'ya scared, then 'ya go with a partner. Rule 3-"

Amy was getting annoyed and replied before kicking Harold in kiwis again, "You know what? Screw it. I'm not listening to a fat version of Jasmine." Her kick caused him to land on the ground, close to the edge.

LeShawna was obviously ticked off once again, so as she was untying the bullies before throwing them into the water, Cheese went to where the redhead's head was and began to pick him up. Unfortunately, as the Key Element was about to lift up his new friend, he accidentally fell off the cliff, with the geek coming along, too.

After Diamond, Silver, and Amy were thrown into the water, DJ was a good distance away from the water. However, Fluttershy was next to him and proposed softly, "Um...Maybe we could go together." "Um...Hehe...Yeah," he replied. When they jumped, the Element of Kindness was screaming, while the Gentle Giant was screaming for his mother.

As for Applejack, she decided just to jump right in. After everybody jumped, LeShawna looked to the sky and said to it, "Well, at least I know how Gwen felt..." She then took in her own breath and jumped.

Back to Equestria, it is!


End file.
